1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an earphone jack, more particularly to an earphone jack that is capable of mating with two different types of plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional earphone jack 1 for use in an electrical device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, etc., is shown to include an L-shaped dielectric housing 11, four first terminals 12, two second terminals 13, and a third terminal 14.
The dielectric housing 11 is formed with a cylindrical first plug receiving hole 111 that extends along a first hole axis (L11), and a rectangular second plug receiving hole 112 that extends along a second hole axis (L12) parallel to the first hole axis (L11) and that has a width along a third axis (d2) transverse to the second hole axis (L2).
Each of the first terminals 12 has a plug contacting portion (not shown) that extends into the second plug receiving hole 112, and an opposite tail portion 121 that is disposed outwardly of the second plug receiving hole 112. The first terminals 12 are arranged spacedly along the third axis (d2).
Each of the second terminals 13 has a plug contacting portion (not shown) that extends into the first plug receiving hole 111, and an opposite tail portion 131 that is disposed outwardly of the first plug receiving hole 111. The second terminals 13 are arranged spacedly along the first hole axis (L11).
The third terminal 14 is extended into a rear end of the first plug receiving hole 111, and has a tail portion 141 disposed outwardly of the first plug receiving hole 111.
In practice, the first, second and third terminals 12, 13, 14 can be connected to various electrical components, such as control circuits, state switching circuits, etc., via the tail portions 121, 131, 141 to provide a plurality of functions for the earphone jack 1.
In use, first and second plugs (not shown) are inserted into the first and second plug receiving holes 111, 112, and establish electrical connection with the plug contacting portions of the first, second and third terminals 12, 13, 14. As a result, electrical signals can be transmitted from the first and second plugs to the electrical components of an electrical device in a manner well known in the art via the terminals 12, 13, 14 of the earphone jack 1.
However, due to the arrangement of the first terminals 12, the third axis (d2) of the second plug receiving hole 112 of the dielectric housing 11 is relatively long. As a result, the dimensions of a housing part 110 of the dielectric housing 11 are too large to meet current trends toward component miniaturization.